Never Alone
by PJOfanficlovers
Summary: A Pernico fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. With You

_All the Characters belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own them._

* * *

**NICO DUCKED HIS** head down, just in time when a bomb exploded above his head.

"Hey! Nico, you okay?" Will looked concerned, offering his hand.

Nico accepted, sighing. "I'm fine. Although I smell like a skunk." Gas-bombs were a 'gift' form the Hephaestus cabin, which they created to make your mind fuzzy and eyes watering.

Will cracked a smile. They were playing Capture the Flag, and it made it worth the while to be with Nico. Both were on defense, against the Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and Ares cabin.

"Yo, pay attention!" Travis called out to them. "They could strike at any moment!"

Nico shook his head. They didn't stand a chance. Against the great battle strategy provided by Athena, and a bunch of sword-wielder, blood-thirsty-prepare-to kill Ares kids? Yeah, Nico wasn't going to write his life down on THAT.

Clarisse and her siblings rushed out, as Will boldly struck out. Nico had to hand it to him: When he fought, it was a series of movements that made it interesting enough. In fact, it made him think of Percy. Nico finally told him about his crush on him, and then moved on to Will Solace.

Watching carefully, Nico stepped into battle, and both him and Will fought impressively. Nico felt adrenaline, and watched around at the fallen bodies. Shocked, Nico stood. Had Will and him really did all of that?

Will was moving his lips. _"Nico!"_

Frowning, Nico could feel someone standing behind him, and as he quickly tried to fight, he saw it was Percy.

"Sorry," Percy apologized, and Nico felt himself being clubbed against the head, crumpling forward.

* * *

**WILL GLARED AT** Percy. "Really?"

"Sorry." Percy shrugged. "Uh - the flag..."

Annabeth jogged up. "Seaweed brain! We won!"

Will crossed his arms. "That was NOT necessary. Nico needs to heal. I don't know why we even played Capture-the-Flag after the war against Gaea. This is a bad idea. I even TOLD Nico that he needs rest and - " he stopped. Annabeth was smiling a knowing look, as Percy smirked.

Will scowled. Lifting Nico up gingerly, he put his arm around his neck.

"I'll help," Percy offered. "After all, I did knock him out."

Making their way to the infirmary, Will watched people running, laughing and talking. "Clear the way!" he shouted._  
_

Some campers looked warily, but obeyed.

"So, uh, Nico told you," Will said. After saying that, he wanted to kick himself. How awkward was that?

"Yep." Percy trudged forward. "I guess I _should've _known. But I didn't. I thought he hated me."

"Well, Nico is hard to figure out." Will hoped Nico couldn't hear them talking.

Percy stopped. "Dude, he's attached to you."

"I-I never said," Will spluttered.

"You didn't have to. It's all written over your face."

Will stopped at the doorway. "I can take it from here. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Percy walked away.


	2. Awkward Conversation

**WAKING UP, HEAD** dizzy, Nico snapped his eyes open. Staring into a familiar pair of sea-green eyes, Nico sat up hastily. "Percy?"

"Yeah - hi. I'm sorry for clubbing you over the head. Will's right. That _is_ bad for your health."

_Was he smirking? _Nico frowned darkly. "Uh huh."

"Anyway...I just wanted to check up on you. To see if you were okay."

"Do you think I'm some dumb little kid?" Nico couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy looked uncomfortable.

"You were talking behind my back. I could _hear _you guys."

Percy cursed. "Nico, I...care about you. You and Will - you guys are perfect."

"I know. Because we're both gay."

Percy flinched, like the word startled him. Nico didn't bring up that word, or even say it after people realized it.

Nico felt tension. "Well, I feel better. You can leave."

Nodding, Percy's face reddened. "Bye." Stumbling out, he gave a small smile. "Not weird between us, right?"

Nico just shook his head. _Always a Seaweed Brain._

* * *

**OKAY, HE DID** it. He talked to Nico di Angelo. Percy was first scared, but felt more relaxed. How had the kid went to a excited-little kid to a scowling, dark teen?

"Percy, how did it go?" Annabeth asked. "You know, I don't really think he appreciated talking to you. It creates more...awkward tension between you guys."

"Wrong!" Percy announced. "We even did a conversation. It's all good."

Annabeth cocked up an eyebrow. "Hmmmm."

Percy didn't even reassured himself. His voice was with doubt - he felt guilty that he wouldn't even tell his girlfriend the truth. "He's been through a lot," Percy said quietly.

"I know. His past...he deserves to be happy." Annabeth said this with full of emotion. "But maybe not with some other guys."

Confused, Percy stared.

"Are you really clueless? Percy...what I'm trying to say is that maybe, somehow, we aren't exactly..._right_."

Percy felt his throat constrict. "Uh..."

"You act weird around Nico, and haven't really paid attention to your attraction - so." Annabeth stopped. "I really love you. But, I don't think we CAN be together."

Percy's head was getting fuzzy. "Are we breaking up?"

"Yes. Until you realize who you are."

* * *

I am **SUPER SORRY** for any **PERCABETH** fans, but this is a **PERNICO** fanfic, so, sorry!


	3. Never Alone

**NICO FELT CONFUSED**. After the talk with Percy, all emotions were going crazy.

Will stepped out, holding ambrosia. "Here. Eat."

Nico accepted it. "Did you talk with Percy this morning?"

Will gave a look that was unreadable. "Gods," he murmurred. "Are you still hung up on him?"

"Percy?" Nico asked. "No, I was...young. It was just a stupid crush."

"It's not stupid. I can tell with the way you look at him. You don't deserve me holding you back. I think you need to talk to him."

"I did. I told him enough already. You...it's just hard enough as it is. Plus, I'll never have a chance with him."

"You may be surprised. Love is unpredictable."

Nico couldn't agree less.

* * *

**PERCY WAITED** **UNTIL** he could see Nico come out of the infirmary. "Hey! Di Angelo! Nico!" he called.

Nico turned to him, confused. "Me?"

Immediatly, Percy's throat ran dry. He had no idea what to say. Nico was a few inches away from him. They were face to face. "So, uh, now are you feeling?"

"Fine. What did you want to ask?"

"Uh, can we go somewhere private?"

Following, Nico tried not to take things the wrong way. Percy was probably going to ask if he could conjure up a ghost or something.

Percy paused at his cabin door. "So...Annabeth broke up with me today."

"Sorry?" Nico didn't know why Percy was telling him this.

"No, she didn't think it seemed right."

Nico's heart pounded.

"This," Percy whispered. "This feels right." He pressed his lips against Nico's, and Nico felt his body tingling.

When they pulled away, they realized that they were standing outside. Fortunately, no one saw them. Pulling the door open, Percy and Nico stepped in.

"Do...do you like me?" Nico asked.

Percy gave his special type of grin, with his eyes sparkling. "Does this answer your question?" He leaned toward Nico, pushing his chin up and once again, they kissed.

Nico felt Percy's heart beating against his own. For once, he knew he belonged. He knew he could be with someone he trusted, cared for, and looked up to.


End file.
